It's You That My Body Want To Be Touched By
by yuriotabekships
Summary: [UPDATE] Hyukjae, seorang anak SMP. Dengan Donghae, seorang ahjussi berumur 33 tahun. Is that even possible for them to be together? Haehyuk again. please drop review and it's M!
1. Prolog

Ketika kamu bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan boneka, dan dia terus mengikutimu kemanapun kamu pergi. Kamu mulai merasakan takut menjalar tubuhmu ketika kamu terus menerus berpapasan dengan dia tanpa sengaja. Kamu pun mulai memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sahabat baikmu, tetapi bagaimana jika hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari normal seperti biasanya, berubah ketika sosok yang seperti boneka itu masuk ke kamarmu tanpa sehelai pakaian dan mulai menggodamu untuk bercinta dengannya. Apakah kamu merasa takut, atau malah tergoda untuk mencumbu dia?

.

Hyukjae, adalah nama dari seorang anak SMP yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Dia memiliki rambut merah muda yang sangat sesuai dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Matanya bulat, dan hanya memiliki kelopak satu. Biasanya, mata itu akan berbinar-binar ketika kau membawakan dia susu stroberi kesukaannya. Atau kau membawakan dia komik bajak laut kegemarannya. Badannya ramping, khususnya di bagian pinggang. Kau tidak akan menyangka dia adalah anak laki-laki, karena pinggangnya sangat ramping dan pas untuk di peluk. Kulitnya halus, seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir, dan di seluruh bagian badannya pasti akan tercium aroma stroberi. Dia sangat mencintai apapun yang berhubungan dengn stroberi, ngomong-ngomong.

Dia sangat polos. Saking polosnya, dia terus menerus menjadi sasaran empuk teman-teman pervert nya. Tak jarang, dia sering kali merasakan remasan di pantat kenyalnya, atau tidak ciuman basah di lehernya ketika dia sedang tidak waspada. Dia juga sudah sering mengadukan hal ini kepada pihak berwajib, namun nyatanya, dia malah mendapat perlakukan tidak senonoh dari guru pendampingnya. Maka dari itu, ia sekarang tidak mempermasalahkan tentang teman-temannya yang mesum itu, karena dia sudah memiliki sahabat baik yang pandai di bidang marterial art. Sungmin namanya. Cowok yang memiliki mata rubah, pipi kenyal, dan bibir membentuk M yang sempurna berwarna merah. Tubuhnya padat berisi, namun jangan kalian ragukan bagaimana dia ketika sedang serius belajar marterial art nya. Satu hantaman dari Sungmin cukup membuatmu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk sekedar menjahit luka lebammu itu.

Selain dia memiliki wajah polos, dia sebenarnya adalah bintang porno. Ya, bintang porno. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun dia bintang porno, dia tetap polos sepolos bayi. Dia belum pernah kehilangan keperawanannya, karena film yang ia bintangi hanya sebatas oral job dan hand job. Jadi, sejauh ini, hyukjae masih perawan. Dan polos. Dia hanya tau bagaimana cara untuk menyesap penis yang besar, danan juga bagaimana cara ia menggunakan jemari lentiknya untuk mengocok penis yang ukurannya lebih dari 8 senti.

Selain itu, Hyukjae masih melakukan hal yang wajar untuk anak seumuran dia. Dia suka apa saja yang berhubungan dengan stroberi, dia suka membaca komik bajak laut, dia suka menemani kakak perempuannya berbelanja, dan dia juga suka penis yang panjang dan keras. Oh coret bagian terakhir, aku hanya bercanda. Atau mungkin tidak.

Saat ini Hyukjae berjalan sendirian, sembari menyesap susu kotak stroberinya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sungmin yang memberikan susu itu sebagai oleh-oleh kedatangan dia dari kota Osaka, Jepang.

Hyukjae berjalan sendirian, karena Sungmin diminta pacarnya untuk menemaninya, karena pacarnya -Kyuhyun- sakit sejak kemarin. Hyukjae tidak bisa melarang Sungmin walaupun sejujurnya dia benci untuk berjalan sendirian. Untung saja Sungmin membawakan susu kotak besar itu, kalau tidak, Hyukjae mungkin tidak akan pulang dan akan tetap menunggu kakak perempuannya menjemputnya dengan sepeda tuanya.

Hyukjae tetap berjalan sembari meminum susu kotaknya dengan senang, tanpa mengetahui bahwa di depannya ada seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam temgah berdiri sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Dan tabrakan itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Susu kotak Hyukjae tumpah, dan sedikit banyak mengenai celana hitam lelaki itu di bagian penisnya. Dengan spontan Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya ke penis lelaki misterius itu dan menggosoknua dengan sedikit keras. Hyukjae bergumam 'maafkan aku,' sembari tetap menggerakkan tangan lentiknya di atas permukaan penis yang kira-kira panjangnya mencapai 10 senti.

Desahan lembut membuat Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan membeku di tempat. Benarkah lelaki di depan dia ini baru saja, mendesah?

Mata Hyukjae terpaku pada tangannya yang sekarang terdiam di atas penis yang ia rasakan mulai mengeras.

'Wow, penisnya mengeras,' Hyukjae membatin dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan penis yang mulai menegang itu dan mengukur panjang penis lelaki di depannya ini.

'8 senti lebih. Aku belum pernah merasakan kejantanan sepanjang ini," matanya mulai mengeluarkan binar-binar kagum dan nafsu ingin memberi blowjob pada lelaki di depannya ini. Namun beelum sempat ia membuka resleting celana lekaki itu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia inginkan, suara berat dari lelaki tersebut menginterupsi pikiran polosnya yang telah berubah menjadi pikiran kotor penuh dengan ide bagaimana cara membuat penis itu merasakan nikmat.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati dada bidang lelaki itulah yang ia tatap. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lagi sedikit ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata gelap penuh nafsu miilik lelaki tersebut.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup. Lelaki itu sungguh tampan. Dengan wajah yang tegas, dahi yang lebar, mata yang tajam dan penuh gairah, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang sekarang tengah menggodanya dengan lidah hangat yang sengaja lelaki itu keluarkan untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya, pipi yang tirus, dan rambut coklat yang tertata acak-acakan.

Hyukjae tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengecap bibir tipis itu, merasakan lidah lelaki yang lebih tua itu berada didalam mulutnya, dan memasukkan ke tenggorokannya. Lalu bagaimana tangan putihnya melingkar di leher lelaki tersebut, jemari lentiknya meremas kuat helaian rambut yang terlihat lembut itu. Kemudian lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya, membawa telapak tangannya yang besar ke pantat mungilnya, meremasnya dengan kasar sembari memajukan pinggul seksi nya ke ereksi lelaki itu.

Hyukjae hampir mendesah dibuatnya, namun lagi-lagi suara berat itu menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran nakalnya. Hyukjae mengerang kesal.

"Kau,"

Hyukjae tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata penuh nafsu si lelaki itu. Mata yang indah, bergairah, dan seolah-olah menginginkannya untuk menjadi milik lelaki itu seorang. Mata yang tajam, penuh dengan keposesifan, dan penuh dengan api cemburu yang terletak jauh di dalam mata tersebut. Mata yang akan memancarkan rasa sayang dan cinta yang luar biasa besar untuknya, mata yang akan selalu melihat dirinya, dan tidak akan berpaling. Mata yang selalu setia ada untuknya dimana pun, dan kapanpun ia berada. Mata yang tidak akan letih untuk menatap mata berkelopak satu miliknya. Mata yang suatu saat hanya akan tertutup ketika maut memisahkan mereka.

"Bisakah,"

Hyukjae tenggelam dalam mata penuh emosi tersebut. Sehingga Hyukjae tak mengindahkan suara berat milik si lelaki tampan.

"Bisakah, kau memindahkan tanganmu dari penisku?"

Hyukjae sekali lagi tak menyahut. Terlalu tenggelam dalam mata yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mata yang unik, dan baru kali ini ia melihat mata seperti ini.

"Kumohon, kau membuat semua ini menjadi sulit,"

Dan Hyukjae baru tersadar sepenuhnya ketika dia rasa sesuatu yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya telah menonjol dengan sangat terlihat. Bahkan sempat mengenai perut mungil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merona hebat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari benda yang menakjubkan tersebut, kemudian menunduk malu. Ia mendengar lelaki itu bernafas lega. Tetapi masih menderu. Ia sadar, lelaki ini pasti akan kesulitan dengan masalah barunya. Dan sekelebat ide yang muncul di benaknya ia ucapkan tanpa sadar.

"Apakah aku bisa membantumu, tuan?" Hyukjae bergumam sembari menunduk. Poninya yang panjang menutupi kelopsk matanya yang indah. Dan sebagian jugs menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

Hyukjae mendengar hembusan kaget dari lelaki di depannya, dan ia baru saja sadar ia menyuarakan ide nakal yang ada di pikirannya. Hyukjae pun semakin menunduk malu.

Tangannya bergetar hebat di depan badannya. Ia tak pernah semerona ini bahkan ketika ia membintangi film nya. Hanya lelaki ini yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Yah, hanya lelaki ini. Dan entah dorongan apa, Hyukjae ingin lelaki ini yang mengambil keperawanannya. Tak peduli jika itu hanya akan menimbulkan one night stand, yang jelas Hyukjae ingin lelaki wibawa di depannya ini satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di lubang surganya.

"Kau tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan," lelaki ini berbicara masih dengan suara husky nya. Ia berdehem perlahan untuk membuat suaranya kembali normal. "Pulanglah nak, ini sudah larut. Dan berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan. Kau tidak ingin orang lain memperkosamu, kan?"

'Aku hanya ingin kau yang masuk di dalamku,' Hyukjae membantah dalam hati, menggigit bibirnya ketika lelaki itu mulai berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhinya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tidak ingin melepas lelaki itu pergi. Ia ingin lelaki itu tidak menghentikan tangannya ketika ia membersihkan susu kotaknya yang terciprat di celananya. Dan ia tidak ingin di tolak seperti ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, Hyukjae bertekad akan menemukan lelaki tersebut dan membuat dia mengambil keperawanannya.

.

Lelaki itu mendecih kesal. Bibir tipisnya berkomat-kamit mengutuk kakak laki-lakinya yang dengan tega membiarkan dia merenung di ruang kantornya selama satu jam hanya untuk menginformasikan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput dia karena istrinya sedang ingin bermanja dengannya. Ck, padahal sudah satu jam menunggu, kenapa kakaknya tidak langsung menelpon? Apa mereka harus melakukan ronde satu dulu, baru bisa menelpon dia?

Lelaki tampan yang sekarang merenggut kesal itu, bernama Donghae. Lelaki yang akan menginjak umur 33 di bulan oktober besok. Meskipun sudah cukup mapan, lelaki ini masih belum bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya meskipun banyak dari teman kantornya telah berlomba-lomba memenangkan hatinya. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Dan sialnya, teman-teman kantornya hanya berisi wanita. Dan beberapa lelaki yang sudah tua. Donghae tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang sudah lanjut usia, ngomong-ngomong.

Donghae, adalah lelaki yang romantis. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang menawan dan tatapannya yang lembut. Sangat menggambarkan sosoknya yang setia dan tegas. Meskipun dia sama sekali belum pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang lain, kita dapat mengetahui bahwa Donghae ini adalah tipikal orang yang akan memegang janji dan akan membahagiakan pasangan hidupnya. Semua emosi nya dapat terbaca melalui matanya. Matanya menjabarkan semua apa yang ia rasakan. Oleh karena itu, Donghae sebenarnya sangat benci ketika ia mendapat tatapan di matanya. Itu berarti orang-orang akan membacanya, kemudian memainkan perasaannya. Donghae tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Oleh karena itu, setiap teman kerjanya mengajak dia berbicara, ia akan selalu menatap hal lain, kecuali mata lawannya. Mungkin itu terdengar tidak sopan, tapi begitulah cara Donghae berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya. Namun anehnya, teman kerjanya malah menganggap hal yang ia lakukan menambah wibawanya dan ketampanannya. Donghae sendiri tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. Yang terpenting ia tidak menambah musuh dalam catatannya.

Terkadang, Donghae juga memakai kaca mata hitam supaya mempermudahkan ia dan teman kerjanya dalam berinteraksi. Ia sendiri mulai merasa bersalah ketika melihat tatapan kecewa dari mereka ketika ia tidak sengaja mencuri pandang pada mereka, kau tahu.

Sisi lain Donghae, adalah ia sering berkelakuan childish. Meskipun ia tidak melakukan itu di kantor, tetap saja ia seorang yang tegas dan di saat yang sama, kekanak-kanakan. Ia melakukannya terhadap kakak laki-lakinya(bahkan kepada istri kakaknya pun ia berkelakuan childish. Untung saja, istri kakaknya memiliki sifat keibuan. Sehingga ia dimanja, dan kakak laki-lakinya -Donghwa- cemburu melihat ia dengan istrinya), dan ibunya. Biasanya, ia akan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah jika ibu dan kakaknya menggodanya tentang pernikahan. Terkadang, ia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat matanya berubah seperti anak hilang ketika ia ingin membeli laptop baru. Ibunya hanya tertawa untuk merespon aksinya yang sangat childish tersebut. Kemudian keesokan harinya ia akan mendapat laptop keluaran terbaru terbungkus rapi di meja tidurnya. Di atasnya tertulis 'untuk Dochi tersayang. Ibu sayang Dochi 3' dan Donghae akan melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui ibunya dengan hanya menggunakan boxer di dapur.

Dan sekarang Donghae sedang meluncurkan aksinya lagi. Merenggut kesal di tempat biasa kakaknya menjemputnya dan berharap kakaknya berubah pikiran dan menjemput dia. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya dan berusaha menelpon kakaknya yang sudah pasti mematikan ponselnya untuk tiga jam kedepan. Aish, sial sekali Donghae hari ini.

Donghae akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya tertabrak dengan sesuatu dan celana bagian penisnya tiba-tiba basah dengan sesuatu yang lengket. Ia mendelik kaget. Fuck!

Celana kerjanya!

Donghae baru saja akan memarahi bocah SMP ini ketika tangan yang ternyata putih itu menggosok penisnya dengan sedikit keras.

Kaget, Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya atas aksi tak terduga yang dilakukan bocah SMP ini dan tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya dan membuat tangan putih itu segera diam di tempat.

'Shit, aku menegang!' batinnya kalut. Ia merasakan jemari panjang nan lentik itu masih membungkus penisnya, dan Donghae tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak SMP memiliki jemari panjang nan lentik, yang sangat cocok untuk mengocok penis panjangnya.

Donghae menampar dirinya ketika pikiran itu lewat di kepalanya. Apakah ia baru saja berpikiran kotor tentang anak SMP di depannya ini?

Ia kemudian berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang menjadi canggung ini dengan berdeham. Anak SMP yang ada di pelukannya-tanpa lengan Donghae melingkari di tubuhnya, tentu saja- mendongak. Namun sialnya, mata anak ini malah tertuju pada dada bidangnya. Ia kemudian melihat anak SMP itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas untuk menatapnya.

Dan ketika mata berkelopak satu itu bertatapan dengan matanya, ia merasakan desiran-desiran tak nyaman mengalir di aliran darahnya. Donghae merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba bergelut tak nyaman, dan seluruh tubuhnya seperti terkena aliran listrik yang mengejutkan. Mata bulat itu cantik, melebihi segalanya. Mata bulat itu indah, bahkan melebihi indahnya panorama dunia. Mata dengan binar-binar nafsu itu mempesona. Dan tanpa sadar, mata indah itu mulai menutup sebagian. Menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif, dengan bibir plump nya yang sengaja ia gigit dengan keras. Garis rahangnya yang begitu terbentuk, ingin sekali Donghae merasakan rahang itu dengan bibir tipisnya yang sudah ia basahi dengan saliva. Membawanya terus sampai ke lehernya, mengecup bagian-bagian leher putih tersebut dan menandai bocah cantik di miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

Namun, seolah tersadar dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia mulai mengajak benda hidup yang ada di hadapannya itu berbicara.

"Kau,"

Sepertinya usaha Donghae sia-sia, karena bocah cantik nan menawan ini masih saja memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Bisakah,"

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Merasakan jemari lentik itu dengan sedikit kuat mencengkram penisnya, membuatnya sepenuhnya bangun. Dan Donghae kembali mengutuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Napasnya masih memburu, apalagi dengan bayangan bocah cantik ini merintih di bawahnya ketika ia merasuki lubangnya. Donghae bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut sakit. Donghae kembali menampar dirinya ketika pikiran kotor itu melewati benaknya.

" Bisakah, kau memindahkan tanganmu dari penisku?"

Akhirnya Donghae dapat mengeluarkan suara tanpa terbata. Ia sedikit bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar, karena jujur, penisnya mulai meminta perhatian yang lebih.  
"Kumohon, kau membuat semua ini menjadi sulit," ucap Donghae kali ini lebih tegas. Ia sendiri tidak tau darimana ia dapat kekuatan untuk tidak segera memakan bulat-bulat bocah SMP ini. Atau . Ia kemudian merasakan tangan hangat itu terlepas dari penisnya, dan entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan ketika tangan itu tidak lagi membuat kontak dengan penisnya.

Donghae melihat bocah tersebut menunduk malu, sangat menggemaskan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat cupang telinganya memerah hebat. Mungkin karena benda kebanggannya tadi yang sempat ia pegang tadi? Ah, Donghae jadi bangga sendiri ketika ia mengetahui penyebab malunya bocah cantik di hadapannya.

Namun, ia juga cukup lega ketika tidak merasakan tangan halus itu di penisnya. Bisa-bisa ia dapat keluar meskipun tangan itu berada di penisnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apakah aku bisa membantumu, tuan?" pertanyaan Hyukjae yang pelan membuat Donghae terkejut. Membantu? Seperti membantu memberikan hand job atau semacamnya?

Donghae dapat merasakan penisnya menegang dengan sangat. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini semacam jackpot yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya karena ia tidak dijemput oleh kakaknya? Atau kakaknya sengaja membuatnya menunggu agar ia dapat bertemu dengan bocah SMP yang cantik ini? Tuhan, ingin rasanya Donghae mengatakan 'tentu saja baby. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada penis malangku.' tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Demi Tuhan, dia bocah SMP Donghae! Kau ingin masuk penjara karena tindakan asusila? Itu tidak lucu! Bagaimana reaksi ibu dan kakakmu jika kau menyetubuhi bocah SMP yang umurnya dengan jelas sangat-sangat jauh di di bawahmu?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia berfantasi dengan tubuh seksi di depannya. Ia tidak mau di sebut sebagai 'Ahjussi Pervert' karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekali lagi, ia membersihkan pikiran kotornya, lalu dengan cepat ia merangkai kata-kata yang tepat agar si bocah paham dengan apa yang ia maksud.

"Kau tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Donghae. Suaranya masih terdengar berat. Maka dari itu, ia kemudian berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sekaligus untuk menekan nafsunya yang mulai memuncak. "Pulanglah nak, ini sudah larut. Dan berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan. Kau tidak ingin orang lain memperkosamu, kan?" ucapnya lagi. Kemudian bergegas meninggalkan bocah SMP itu yang masih mematung karena ucapan Donghae. Well, penisnya sudah meronta, ngomong-ngomong.

.

TBC/Delete?

My notes: thanks to you who are willing to drop some comments and read this fict. Thanks a lot^^

If you are interest, you can tell me what u want^^

Haehyuk© Theirself

This fict is mine ;) 


	2. Desire Part 1

Sebagian besar, banyak kamera canggih terpasang dengan kaki tiga mengelilingi sebuah latar tempat berupa kamar hotel dengan penerengan yang cukup minim. Jendela-jendela besar menghadap langsung ke arah matahari tenggelam, dan kaitan jendela yang dibiarkan menggantung lemah disisi jendela. Kasur besar, nyaris berukuran jumbo terpasang ditengah ruangan yang disebut kamar itu, dengan bantal-bantal empuk dihiasi lembaran mawar merah yang berserakan. Kedua lampu tidur masing-masing terletak dikiri kanan kasur, dengan bohlam lampu yang mengilap pertanda bahwa ia masih baru dan siap untuk digunakan. Wangi-wangian mawar yang berserakan merebak diseluruh ruangan. Dan tirai-tirai berenda merah merekah tersibak pelan.

Suasana akan menjadi semakin bernuansa romantis jika ada sepasang kekasih yang bercumbu didalam sana. Namun sayangnya, yang adalah hanyalah sosok remaja berambut pink yang mengerutkan bibir dan mimik wajah yang ingin protes habis-habisan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin syuting,"

Gumaman rendah nan lirih itu tiba-tiba meluncur memecah keheningan yang sengaja dibuat ketika sang sutradara meneriakkan kata Action beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mengulum penis seseorang,"

Imbuhnya. Ia masih menautkan bibirnya tak suka, dengan wajah yang menunduk. Lebih memperhatikan sepatu terbarunya daripada menatap kamera-kamera yang telah terpasang. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bekerja. Ia rasa mood nya tiba-tiba hilang. Entah untuk bekerja, atau untuk belajar. Ketika kakaknya mengajak untuk membuat adonan kue dengan topping stroberi 'pun ia enggan. Padahal jelas-jelas, stroberi adalah rasa kesukaannya.

Ia tak biasanya seperti ini. Mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya ia pernah menolak tawaran kakaknya untuk membuat adonan kue rasa stroberi. Yang otomatis membuahkan ribuan tanda tanya menyergap benak sang kakak. Apa adiknya sedang sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap sang adik? Adiknya makan dengan benar, kan? Apa ada masalah serius yang tidak adiknya ceritakan?

Remaja itu dibombardir pertanyaan, tentu. Seseorang penggila stroberi, yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pemilik ladang stroberi terbesar didunia tiba-tiba kehilangan ketertarikan pada buah asam berbintik itu. Sang kakak sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan terus-menerus memikirkan apa kiranya penyebab hilangnya rasa tertarik sang adik.

Bukan itu saja yang membuat sang kakak pusing bukan kepalang. Pasalnya ia kerap kali mendapati adiknya melamun. Mengawang hal-hal yang tak pasti diruang tamu dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Semakin meningkatkan kecurigaan sang kakak. Adiknya jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk merenung. Kebanyakan ia akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan mengunduh episode terbaru anime kesukaannya. Bukan melamunkan sesuatu, atau memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu. Adiknya terlalu menyayangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Dan tindakan kemarin lusa benar-benar mencerminkan sesuatu memang terjadi pada sang adik tanpa diketahui kakaknya.

Sesuatu jelas tidak beres.

Sang kakak tak mungkin mendesak adiknya untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin mendiamkan adiknya yang terlihat terbebani. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memberi si adik beberapa waktu. Barangkali si adik bisa memecahkan masalahnya sendiri. Mereka dibiasakan untuk mengatasi sesuatu sendiri. Oleh karena itu kakaknya belum ingin mencampuri urusan si adik. Mungkin, beberapa waktu kedepan ketika si adik benar-benar tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, baru ia akan turun tangan dan membantu adik tersayangnya semampunya. Wajah sayu yang beberapa kali terpasang di adiknya benar-benar membuatnya resah.

Jadwal syutingnya adalah hari ini. Berlanjut dengan besok, dan lusa. Setelah itu ia bebas dirumah. Beberapa kompetisi yang lumayan menggiurkan telah didepan mata. Agensinya ingin ikut serta menyuarakan suaranya dengan tema yang kerap kali mereka gunakan dalam ajang perlombaan. Tema yang salalu mereka pakai, yang anehnya selalu mendapat juara ditiap kontes. Mengherankan, namun dengan dibintangi oleh remaja berambut pink itu sepertinya tidak ada yang mustahil. Mereka acap kali menyabet penghargaan dengan nominasi si remaja ataupun film durasi pendek yang ia bintangi. Sehingga tak ayal, banyak cibiran tak enak yang terlontar tertuju pada si rambut pink. Mengatakan bahwa remaja itu hanya bocah tengil yang sengaja dimasukkan nominasi agar tak merengek sedih. Padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya iri, karena mereka kalah bersaing dengan remaja unyu yang usianya sangat jauh dibandingkan mereka.

Ia, tentu tutup telinga. Maksudnya, managernya menutup telinganya erat-erat dari gosip murahan seperti itu. Remaja pink itu masih labil, mendengar hal yang menyakitkan seperti cibiran itu tentu akan menimbulkan efek nyeri dihatinya. Ia bisa saja mengambek tak mau syuting, dan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya disaat yang tepat.

Pernah suatu saat, ketika ia ingin membintangi film durasi pendek dengan artis kenamaan Choi Siwon. Yang mungkin publik tahu, ia adalah seorang pemegang agama yang taat, dan takut melewati batas aturan yang telah ditentukan alkitab yang ia agungkan. Ia meraung tak jelas dengan menautkan bibirnya lucu. Bergerak mondar-mandir dihadapan sang sutradara. Memintanya mengundang Choi Siwon sebagai pasangan mainnya. Choi Siwon dengan badan atletis bak dewa, wajah rupawan yang mungkin perpaduan banyak dewa yan tak ia ketahui, serta sikap sopan yang luar biasa. si remaja pink tentu merasa tertarik bermain ranjang dengannya. Berbekal kerucutan bibir dan wajah anak hilang(serta mengancam tak ingin syuting lagi jika kemauannya tak terpenuhi), ia berhasil mengulum penis Choi Siwon. Yang berakhir dengan ia menggosok gigi berkali-kali karena Choi Siwon tak sengaja menembakkan spermanya di tenggorokan si remaja. Ugh, selama ia bekerja sama dengan agensinya, ia sama sekali tak pernah meminum sperma langsung dari penisnya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Aroma amis sperma yang berbaur dengan rasa asin yang mendera.

Yuck!

Ia menyesal tepat setelah bermain film dengan Choi Siwon. Sejak saat itu, ia tak lagi menginginkan hal-hal aneh. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika mendapat tawaran bermain dengan Siwon lagi. Sedikit heran mengingat ia penganut agama yang taat, tetapi masih menginginkan hal-hal mesum dengan si rambut pink yang notobenenya masih dibawah umur. Entah karena ia ketagihan, atau karena kuluman mengagumkan si rambut pink yang membuatnya menjadi gay. Pokoknya, ia tak ingin bermain lagi dengan Choi Siwon.

Parahnya, penyakit si rambut pink sedang kambuh disaat genting seperti ini. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari ketika si rambut pink ingin bertemu Kim Jaejoong, bintang porno yang luar biasa terkenal itu.

Si rambut pink sampai benar-benar mogok syuting hanya untuk meminta izin bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang super sibuk itu. Beruntungnya, Jung Yunho, kekasih Kim jaejoong yang satu agensi dengan si rambut pink dapat membujuknya dengan iming-iming bertemu Kim Jaejoong setelah syuting. Dan dengan janji lain yang melibatkan Jaejoong bersamaan sengan si rambut pink menghabiskan malam dengan pesta bantal dirumah Jaejoong.

kasus kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Si rambut pink berkali-kali menyerukan kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa ia sedang tak ingin syuting. Tatapan berkaca-kaca yang menggemaskan dan memuakkan disaat yang sama, serta sifat yang lebih rapuh dibandingkan dengan rengekan atau rajukan yang biasa ia terapkan ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Ini jauh berbeda.

Sejujurnya, si sutradara juga agak heran dengan sifat tiba-tiba rambut pink yang tak pernah ia duga ada dalam diri si rambut pink. Sifat yang rapuh, seperti kaca yang mudah sekali pecah jika tak kuat memegangnya. Ternyata dibalik sifat mandiri, labil, dan fanatik dengan stroberi(si sutradara tak tahu bahwa rambut pink kehilangan selera dengan buah masam itu. Jika ia tahu, bisa dipastikan ia akan meliburkan seminggu suntuk, yang jelas akan dimanfaatkan si rambut pink baik-baik) si remaja bisa bersikap seperti sekarang. Antara putus asa, dan seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh dari batas jangkaunya.

Sungguh, si sutradara merasa simpati dengan artisnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan artis kenamaan Hwan Chansung yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini? Syuting mungkin akan dilaksanakan setengah jam lagi lagi tepat ketika artis Hwan itu datang. Dan pada saat itu pula scene pertama harusnya telah selesai. Scene dimana si rambut pink seharusnya memilah-milah baju yang akan dikenakan sebelum scene klimaks tiba. Scene yang menunjukkan si rambut pink berlatih sedikit dengan mulutnya yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk memanjakan penis lawannya.

Tapi melihat keadaan artisnya, sepertinya sutradara harus menunda syuting untuk hari ini. Tidak tega juga, melihat wajah nelangsa si rambut pink. Membayar uang tambahan tak mungkin menjadi perkara. Toh uang yang dihasilkan si pemuda juga lebih banyak. Berkali lipat dari biaya penundaan syuting dengan artis ternama.

Dengan menghela napas, si sutradara menatap krunya. Mengisyaratakan dengan mata, bahwa syuting gagal dilaksanakan. Para kru tersenyum memaklumi. Jika telah membicarakan si rambut pink, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengiyakan. Si rambut pink tetelah dimanja oleh hampir semua kru yang ada. Mungkin karena faktor ia adalah artis termuda, dan satu-satunya artis yang gampang berbaur dengan orang lain tanpa melihat jarak usia, sehingga secara tak sadar semua orang yang mengenalnya selalu memanjanya. Padahal tak ada niatan mereka berbuat demikian.

Beberapa kru mulai mengemasi kamera-kamera dan sejenisnya. Banyak juga yang sibuk memereteli desain-desain buatan yang ada didalam kamar. Tak sedikit dari mereka mendekati si rambut pink, kemudian menepuk kepalanya sayang. Mereka terlalu jatuh hati padanya, sehingga mereka tak kuasa melihat wajah murung si rambut pink.

Tak berbeda dengan si sutradara yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari kursi tempat dimana ia duduk. Si sutradara itu memijat pertengahan alisnya.

Beberapa kali terlewat dalam benaknya untuk menghentikan kontrak kerja dengan si rambut pink.

Ia masih dibawah umur demi Tuhan! Setan apa yang merasukinya dulu ketika ia merekrutnya?

Harusnya ia bermain dengan anak seusianya.

Membantu orang tua menyiapkan makan malam.

Belajar bersama dengan kakaknya. Bukan malah mempelajari bagaimana cara membuat penis ereksi dan bagaimana cara efektif untuk melemaskannya.

Si sutradara benar-benar menyesal telah mengajak rambut pink untuk bekerja dengannya. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga merasa bersyukur. Agensinya(ya, si sutradara ini pemilik agensi) bisa terbang tinggi menyaingi agensi lama yang telah berkiprah sejak dulu. Ia benar-benar bangga dengan prestasi rambut pink.

Dan sudah sepatutnya ia menghentikan kontrak dengan rambut pink. Tak baik untuk bocah sepertinya bermain panas diranjang.

Oleh karena itu, ia menata pikirannya. Dengan menimang baik-baik bagaimana film terakhir yang akan dibintangi si rambut pink. Mungkin saja, ia memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hubungan ranjang dengan seseorang, siapa tahu. Ia mungkin akan menanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

Si sutradara beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati rambut pink yang masih terduduk lesu seperti tak bernyawa.

Jarang sekali si rambut pink seperti ini. Dan rasanya menyedihkan ketika sosok yang biasanya aktif menjadi sebegini lunglai.

"Hyuk,"

Si sutradara menepuk puncak rambut pink. Memilin gumpalan rambut halus dengan jemarinya.

"Nde, Heechul hyung?"

Suaranya lirih. Benar-benar bukan tipikal si rambut pink atau yang disebut Hyuk.

"Em, kau sedang tidak berencana merengek dan mengancamku untuk mendatangkan lawan main yang kau mau, kan?"

Sedikit menggoda dengan mengingatkan masa lalu sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Buktinya, Hyuk tertawa lirih, mengingat hal konyol yang ia lakukan untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan. Konyol, namun ampuh.

"Bisa kau bilang begitu, hyung."

Si sutradara atau Heechul sedikit terhenyak akan jawaban yang diberikan. Oh, jadi ini semua karena hal tersebut? Heechul bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan akhir untuk Hyuk membintangi film perpisahannya. Mungkin ia bisa memenuhi apa yang Hyuk inginkan. Sekedar menutup rasa bersalah yang terus membayangi dirinya. Setidaknya, Hyuk atau bisa dikenal dengan Hyukjae itu dapat keluar dari agensi dengan film yang ia perankan sepenuh hati bersama dengan pasangan yang Hyukjae inginkan.

"Oh-ho, harusnya aku tahu sebelumnya," Heechul bersiul. Sementara Hyukjae memerah.

"Well, jadi siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu, hm?"

Semakin merah, bahkan nyaris meledak karena malu Hyukjae mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

"Seseorang berumur, mungkin."

Ia menunduk. Tak berani mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Heechul.

"Hm, bukan masalah. Namanya?"

"HUH?"

Reaksi yang aneh. Kenapa ia menyahut dengan berteriak seperti itu?

"Kubilang, namanya?"

"MATI AKU. AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA NAMANYA! HUWAAAA!"

Heechul, setengah kaget akibat teriakan kencang Hyukjae dan setengah panik ia bergerak menenangkan Hyukjae. Mencoba menangkap Hyukjae yang hendak mondar-mandir putus asa sembari meratapi nasibnya.

Hyukjae mengutuk dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia tak tahu namanya? Nama lelaki yang membuatnya tak nafsu melakukan apa-apa semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Nama lelaki yang membuatnya lupa akan kefanatikannya dengan stroberi. Nama lelaki yang menjadi alasan hidup Hyukjae terasa jungkir balik.

MAMA, HYUKIE PENGEN NANGIS TT,TT

.

.

Suhu badannya mulai meninggi.

Entah karena sejak ia memelintir kepala penisnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Atau karena ia tak sengaja mengingat suara seksi bocah kemarin yang ia temui. Yang jelas, ia merasa suhu disekitarnya(atau mungkin suhu dari tubuhnya sendiri) mulai memanas.

Ia jarang sekali memainkan penisnya pada waktu luangnya. Selain membuat penisnya pegal(mengingat ia butuh waktu yang lama untik melemaskan penisnya kembali), ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya yang seringkali menumpuk. Jam kerjanya memang lebih renggang daripada bulan kemarin. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia membawa banyak tumpukan berkas dokumen ketika pulang. Toh, ia adalah kepala perusahaannya bersama-sama dengan kakak lelakinya. Ia memaklumi jika pekerjaannya mendadak lebih banyak. Sebulan yang akan datang kakaknya akan pergi ke Jepang. Membuka cabang di negeri Sakura sana seperti bukan pilihan yang buruk. Apalagi kakaknya benar-benar pintar dalam membagi saham. Perusahaan mereka mungkin akan membesar dalam jangka waktu yang tak lama. Sebagian pekerjaan kakaknya ia ambil alih untuk sementara. Dan jika perusahaan yang ada di Jepang sana sukses terbentuk, maka lelaki itu yang akan satu-satunya memegang kendali. Sedangkan kakaknya akan pindah ke Jepang bersama istrinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kakaknya, kemarin lusa setelah ia pulang berpapasan dengan bocah menggiurkan, lelaki itu dihadang kakaknya dengan pandangan jahil. Sedikit melirik ke selangkangannya yang menggembung dibalik celana kerja.

Lelaki itu tahu apa yang kakaknya pikirkan. Dan secepat itu pula ia membela diri.

"Cabul sekali. Pasti memikirkan hyung bermain dengan Ji Eun ya?"

Ucapan kakaknya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dan malu. Hey. Ia bukannya mesum! Setelah lulus sekolah menengah ia mana pernah pergi ke klub malam(Lelaki itu mencibir keras. Seumur hidup ia memang jarang sekali berkunjung ke klub malam. Mungkin untuk merayakan lolosnya keperjakaan Heechul hyungnya dengan bartender berkebangsaan China beberapa tahun silam. Itu pun sudah lama sekali). Bahkan ia menyita waktunya hanya untuk belajar kuliah, semata-mata untuk membantu kakaknya mendirikan perusahaan mereka yang kini mulai merambah dinegeri orang. Kakaknya benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk mempermalukannya. Ck!

"Diamlah. Celanaku terkena tumpahan susu. Makanya terlihat basah dan lengket. Hyung saja yang mesum,"

Ia menyemprot tak terima. Celana kerjanya berwarna hitam. Jadi tak mungkin terlihat warna merah stroberi yang telah mengering.

"Yang benar? Bukan spermamu? Lalu kenapa selangkanganmu terlihat besar, Hae?"

Nadanya mengejek. Ditambah seringai jelek(menurutnya) terpampang di belahan bibir yang persis miliknya. Benar-benar membuat lelaki yang disebut Hae itu mendidih.

Mendidih antara kesal, dan sakit karena sejak insiden itu penisnya masih bergesekan kasar dengan celana kerjanya yang ketat. Ugh, lelaki yang disebut Hae atau Donghae itu baru ingat. Dan sensasi ngilu penisnya juga baru terasa ketika hyungnya berbicara tadi.

Tergesa-gesa, kedua tangannya menangkup penisnya. Menutupinya dari pandangan hyungnya yang terkekeh geli. Ingin membalas ucapan hyungnya, namun penisnya terasa ngilu sekali. Oh ya ampun, ia bahkan belum pernah menahan ejakulasi selama ini. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia bisa menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengajak bocah seksi itu menawan penisnya. Oh, sial penisnya makin terasa sakit.

"B-bukan urusanmu!"

Dan pada waktu itu Donghae melesat, meninggalkan kakaknya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang lama tertunda. Memainkan penisnya dengan asal-asalan. Sedikit membayangkan bibir si remaja pink melingkupi penis berdirinya. Membayangkan saliva si bocah yang melumuri penisnya. Mengulang rekaman suara si bocah seksi dalam benaknya. Dan terakhir, ia ejakulasi diiringi perasaan menyesal yang teramat dalam karena telah menolak bantuan yang diajukan si rambut pink. Fuck!

Dan saat ini, entah kenapa hanya bayangan seksi si remaja terus terlihat dalam matanya yang menggelap.

Jujur, ia merasa bersalah. Namun ia juga merasa terangsang pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Masalahnya yang ia bayangkan adalah bocah dibawah umur. Ia tidak mau melanggar hukum alam. Tapi, ia juga tidak munafik. Ia menginginkan bocah itu disisinya. Entah itu hanya untuk pelampiasan nafsu, atau karena ia merasa bocah itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Tapi siapa dia?

Dia tak mungkin melanggar hukum alam dan membawa bocah itu ke dunianya. Ia merasa itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Apalagi bocah itu bisa saja memiliki masa depan cerah. Donghae tak seharusnya menghancurkan masa depan si bocah.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir pula, bukan hanya Donghae yang menginginkan si bocah. Ditinjau dari cara berbicaranya serta caranya bersikap kemarin, Donghae yakin bocah itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Rasa ingin meraba satu sama lain. Dan mungkin, rasa ingin mengenal satu sama lain.

Donghae menggeram. Bayangan akan lentiknya jari si bocah itu terpampang lagi.

Sontak, tangan kanannya bergerak memutar kepala penisnya, tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengurut batang penisnya. Mengurutnya perlahan, merasakan sensasi penisnya berkedut dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sudah lama ia tak beronani seperti ini. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, ketika sepulang dari kantor kemarin lusa.

Oh, sialan.

Sering beronani itu tak baik. Donghae tahu itu. Oleh karenanya, Donghae jarang beronani semasa ia masih sekolah menengah. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah membuang hasratnya yang menggelora. Terlebih, ketika masa remaja hormon yang dihasilkan terlalu berlebihan. Sehingga nafsu birahi sering menguar. Donghae memanjakan dirinya dengan mengajak siswi-siswi yang tergila-gila padanya untuk membantunya. Bukan dengan bercinta, melainkan dengan beberapa kuluman pada penisnya.

Donghae memang belum pernah melakukan seks. Sebut saja dia lelaki kuno yang hanya akan menggunakan penisnya ketika ia telah berkomitmen. Siapa peduli? Donghae juga tak ingin menjajakan penisnya untuk lubang yang tak tepat. Takutnya, penisnya tak akan bisa berdiri lagi setelah tertanam dalam lubang yang salah. Tentu Donghae tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Atau yang paling parah, penisnya malah terkena penyakit kelamin gara-gara bermain dilubang yang telah berkali-kali dimasuki. Donghae mana mau benda kebanggaannya terserang penyakit. Maka dari itu ia selalu menjaga diri agar tidak terlalu terjerumus dalam klub malam. Kondom dan sejenisnya tak mampu membuatnya menaruh kepercayaan pada prinsip one night stand.

Donghae lagi-lagi menggeram. Kali ini bukan hanya mengurut batang kemaluannya saja, Donghae mulai memindahkan tangan kirinya ke testisnya. Memijatnya pelan, lalu merematnya kasar. Tangan kanannya hilang kendali dengan menarik-narik kepala penisnya. Mengerjai penisnya terasa begitu menyenangkan kali ini. Apalagi dengan bayangan bocah cantik yang mampu membangunkan penisnya tak kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Oh Donghae benar-benar kagum dengan pesona si bocah. Jarang sekali ia mudah terangsang seperti ini. Beberapa kali ia melihat film porno antara lelaki dengan lelaki. Namun tak ada satu pun dari film tersebut yang mampu membangkitkan hasratnya.

Mungkin ia tak cocok dengan film porno barat. Karena, hei! Lelaki yang lubangnya dimasuki benar-benar membuat nafsunya hilang seketika. Dengan wajah penuh jenggot, lalu otot yang berlebihan menonjol disana sini, serta badan yang sama besarnya dengan lelaki yang memasukkan penisnya. Ugh, Donghae bisa muntah kalau ia meneruskan melihat film porno dengan artis yang semacam demikian.

Kalau diingat-ingat, itu juga terakhir kali ia melihat film porno antar lelaki. Selebihnya, ia hanya melihat film porno biasa. Dan akan setengah tegang jika lelaki yang menjadi bintangnya cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Donghae kembali tenggelam dengan aktifitasnya. Sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, ia akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk berejakulasi. Salahkan dengan objeknya yang begitu menggairahkan, sehingga Donghae merasa sperma yang akan keluar menumpuk dilubang penisnya. Layaknya selang yang tertahan sesuatu dan mengakibatkan adanya penyumbatan.

Itu sakit. Dan Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah berkali-kali membayangkan bocah SMP itu. Membayangkan tubuh sintalnya, membayangkan bibir gemuk cherry sang pink, lalu kemolekan pantat si remaja.

Ugh, Donghae dapat merasakan penisnya yang bergesekan dengan telapak tangannya berkedut-kedut cepat. Penisnya terasa terbakar dan juga nikmat dalam watu yang sama. Perutnya juga mulai bereaksi. Seperti dililit sesuatu yang menggelitik.

Beberapa gesekan, dan sperma Donghae menyembur deras.

Sial, Donghae kembali menyesal karena telah menolak tawaran si rambut pink.

.

.

Hyukjae memantapkan diri.

Hari keempat setelah insiden itu, ia sekarang benar-benar merasa moodnya kembali. Malah, ia merasa moodnya sekarang tengah menggelora dalam dirinya. Seakan-akan ia telah mendapat suntikan energi dan melupakan sikap menyedihkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia merasa telah diisi ulang, sehingga sekarang ia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Hyukjae yang dulu.

Hyukjae yang dulu?

Ya, sekarang ia menjadi Hyukjae yang berbeda. Berterima kasihlah pada insiden memalukan namun menggairahkan itu.

Ia kini seolah telah melupakan seorang lelaki yang sempat membuat hidupnuya jungkir balik. Ia seolah telah terbebas dari siksaan nafsu yang terus menerus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia seolah telah terbebas dari keinginan untuk bertemu lelaki itu lagi. Benar-benar seolah hidupnya tak pernah bertemu lelalki tampan nan gagah kemarin.

Ia mulai bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar lagi. Bahkan ia bisa mengejar pelajaran yang ketinggalan karena sejak empat hari yang lalu ia benar-benar tak melakukan apapun kecuali melamun dan melamun.

Terkadang, ia juga mulai membuka laptopnya lagi. Mengakses website anime kesukaannya dan mengunduh beberapa video yang tak sengaja terlewat tak terunduh.

Ia juga mulai menawarkan diri untuk membantu sang kakak untuk membuat adonan kue stroberi. Dengan kerdipan imut nan manja, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika ia ingin mencicipi krim stroberi yang telah jadi. Benar-benar kembali seperti Hyukjae yang dulu. Tetapi sedikit berbeda.

Kakaknya? Jangan ditanya.

Sudah pasti ia kegirangan memeluk si adik dan membawanya melompat-lompat kecil disambut dengan kekahan manis sang adik yang tak tahu menahu.

Oh well, siapa yang tak senang jika adiknya telah kembali, dan tak murung seperti hari-hari yang lalu? Kakaknya seratus persen yakin adiknya telah berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Sora-kakak Hyukjae- tentu senang bukan main. Melihat senyum gusi adiknya lebih baik ketimbang wajah putus asa dan sayu Hyukjae. Ia tak peduli masalah apa yang menerjang adiknya. Yang penting, adiknya kini telah kembali menjadi adiknya yang ceria, mencintai stroberi, dan juga sangat gemar mengoleksi anime bajak laut.

Hari ini Hyukjae hendak pergi ke sekolah. Ia bergerak lincah memasukkan buku-buku yang ia perlukan untuk sekolah. Seperti enerjik Hyukjae yang dulu, ia berjalan ke sana kemari menyiapkan seragam yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Tak lupa aksesoris sekolah yang wajib ia kenakan telah rapi tersedia dimeja belajarnya berbarengan dengan buku-buku sekolah.

Tampak satu lembar kertas bertuliskan spidol warna-warni memenuhi bagian atas lembar kertas tersebut. Tak jelas bertuliskan apa. Namun, karena Hyukjae yang banyak bergerak, tak sengaja kertas tersebut jatuh ke bawah lantai karena tersenggol oleh jemari lentik Hyukjae.

HOW TO GET HIS PENIS

※ Get to know him first

※ Seduce him

※ Sleep with him

※ Make him as mine! Yeah, Hyukie jjang^O^

.

.

TBC OR END?

Maaf ya kalo telat, pake banget T,T maaf juga kalo chap ini tidak sesuai WB nya jahat, sampe-sampe cuma stuck disini huhuhu T,T

Betewe, ada yang mau kasih saran gimana cara hyuk ketemu donghae? XD


	3. Desire Part 2

"Donghae?"

"Hm?"

"Kau belum menandatangani berkas ini,"

Siwon menyerahkan dokumen putih dengan lambang perusahaan Donghae(Haru&amp;One Day) ke arah lelaki berumur yang beribawa itu, yang mulai beberapa hari yang lalu tertangkap basah sering menatap kosong dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang mesum. Sedikit heran, karena Donghae biasanya tak terlalu memperdulikan masalah pribadinya ketika sedang berada dikantor. Entah itu benar-benar masalah mendadak yang serius, atau Donghae hanya sedang menjadi Drama King untuk sesaat. Yang pasti, Donghae biasanya akan menjadi sorang profesional ketika bergulat dalam pekerjaannya. Bahkan tak jarang ia mendapat gelar work holic dari sahabat-sahabat kantornya akibat sikap perfeksionis Donghae. Bukannya slacking off seperti ini.

Antara kagum dan heran, karena setahu Siwon, Donghae tak pernah ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Tak mungkin kan, Donghae-sahabatnya sedari kecil- itu sedang jatuh cinta? Selama dua puluh tahun berkumpul dengan Donghae, Siwon memang tak pernah melihat Donghae berlaku idiot layaknya orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Mungkin dulu, sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu ia merasa Donghae sedikit berbeda. Dengan tampang ingin tahu dan sering mengandai-andai serta raut wajah jijik. Tapi, tidak. Itu bukan karena ia sedang jatuh cinta. Donghae berlaku seperti itu karena ia baru saja menonton film porno antar lelaki. Pantas saja wajah Donghae begitu menggelikan dimata Siwon. Dan setelah itu, Donghae tak lagi menunjukkan perubahan-perubahan yang berarti.

Siwon berdecak.

Haruskah ia mulai melirik tanggal dan mencatat hari ini sebagai awal mula penelitian tentang sahabatnya yang mulai bersikap aneh? Siapa tahu alasan Donghae begini karena ia sedang bernafsu ingin menyetubuhi lelaki. Ck, Siwon benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi bisa jadi, kan? Semenjak melihat film porno antar lelaki, Siwon yakin donghae akan penasaran bagaimana rasanya(itu hal yang mustahil, sebab Donghae saja tak pernah melakukan seks wajar. Apalagi ingin melakukannya dengan seorang lelaki?), tapi sepertinya tak mungkin. Donghae bukan tipe lelaki yang akan memuaskan hasratnya dengan melampiaskan nafsunya ke lelaki lain yang ia temui manapun. Jangankan lelaki, melampiaskannya kepada wanita saja Donghae tak mau.

Duh, kenapa Siwon jadi ikutan melamun seperti ini? Donghae benar-benar penyebar dampak buruk, ck!

"Hm? Taruh saja dimeja."

Donghae acuh. Tak berniat melirik ke arah Siwon yang menatapnya sangsi. Alis tebalnya bertautan, serta mimik muka yang aneh terpasang di wajah Siwon.

Nah, rasanya Donghae sekarang juga semakin dingin. Biasanya ia masih mau menimpali ucapan-ucapan yang tertuju padanya dengan ramah. Namun sekarang ia hanya bergumam pelan. Itupun tanpa lirikan(sebagai penanda bahwa ia menghargai lawan bicara) atau sikap baik yang lain.

Semakin kesini, Siwon semakin ingin tahu. Jarang sekali si sobat berkelakuan seperti ini. Ini moment yang langka. Menyelidiki sikap aneh sang sahabat juga bukan ide yang buruk. Toh tak ada salahnya dengan membantu teman yang sedang kesulitan, 'kan? Barangkali ini benar-benar karena Donghae ingin mencoba dunia seks. Siwon bisa saja membantunya. Menuturkan petuah-petuah berguna yang bisa dipelajari oleh Donghae. Siwon tahu Donghae itu lelaki mesum. Disodorkan mainan seks pasti ia langsung paham tanpa dijelaskan. Kalau Donghae ingin praktek, ia juga bersedia mencarikan pasangannya. Jarang-jarang kan si sobat bersedia mencoba one night stand yang selalu menjadi garis keras dari hidup seorang Lee Donghae.

Hm, ia jadi teringat bagaimana ia dulu. Ia dulu seorang yang sangat menentang habis-habisan dengan apa yang namanya seks bebas. Jangankan seks, yang ia tahu dulu adalah isi dari alkitab dan sebuah alarm dalam diri untuk selalu ke gereja tiap minggu. Bertatapan dengan seorang wanita jarang ja lakukan. Apalagi berhubungan badan. Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya yang taat beragama, oleh karena itu ia telah terbiasa untuk menyambangi gereja dan membaca alkitab. Itu juga yang membuatnya hafal dengan seluruh isi dari alkitab.

Dulunya sih, ia sangat menaati aturan-aturan tersebut. Sebelum ia terjun ke dunia hiburan tepatnya. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika ia mendapat tawaran bermain dengan bocah yang mengagumkan.

Siwon tak tahu apakah bocah itu yang menyebabkan ia menjadi maniak seks seperti ini. Tapi Siwon sadar betul, sejak saat itu ia jadi sering bermain film dengan adegan ranjang yang panas. Isi alkitab yang ia baca menguap entah kemana.

Oh, itu dia!

Siwon bisa saja menghubungi agensi bocah menakjubkan itu untuk bermain dengan sobatnya, Donghae. Donghae itu tampan sekali, tak mungkin agensi itu akan menolak Donghae yang jika benar-benar akan bermain di agensi itu, akan menjadi bintang porno kelas dunia dalam sekejab.

Oh, ini begitu menyenangkan!

Siwon tak sabar untuk mengungkap semua rencananya kepada Donghae. Jika apa yang ada dalam pikiran lelaki tampan itu tentang seks, Siwon bisa merekomondasikan tempat yang tepat bagi Donghae.

"Sudah kutandatangani. Pergi sana jika kau ke kantorku hanya untuk melamun. Benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Interupsi Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Sesegera mungkin ia mengambil berkas dokumen persetujuan antara pihaknya yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Donghae. Ya, karena Donghae memiliki perusahaan besar, agensi Siwon merujuk perusahaan milik lelaki kekanakan itu untuk dijadikan sebuah iklan. Perusahaan sekelas Donghae yang mengiklankan film Siwon akan membuat rating film Siwon naik. Dan agensi Siwon tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja.

Dan hei, apa itu tadi? Melamun? Tidak berguna?

Jika Siwon bukan sahabat Donghae, sudah dipastikan ia akan menggigit leher Donghae sampai putus dari kepalanya. Enak saja dibilang tak berguna. Lalu siapa yang sejak kemarin sering melamun hingga malam tak ada kerjaan yang rampung? Rupanya donghae benar-benar membuat Siwon geram.

Batal. Ia batal akan membantu Donghae. Ia tarik semua rencana tadi dalam pikirannya. Ia tendang jauh-jauh. Mengapa ia repot-repot mengurusi lelaki bermulut pedas semacam Donghae? Lebih baik ia mengurus filmnya yang akan rilis sebentar lagi. Jadwal meet and greets sudah didepan mata. Daripada mengurusi sifat aneh Donghae, lebih baik ia mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Jika bukan karena ia meminta tanda tangan ia takkan sudi datang ke ruangan lelaki berjuluk ikan itu.

Cih, Lee Donghae benar-benar menyebalkan! Masa bodoh dengan Donghae yang mungkin penasaran dengan rasa nikmat seks.

Orang semacam Donghae memang pantas untuk dibiarkan menjadi lelaki kuno. Biar saja dia tak pernah mengerti macam-macam mainan seks. Biar saja dia menjadi orang dungu yang buta ranjang. Siwon tak perduli.

Lihat saja jika besok tiba-tiba ia datang ke Siwon dan meminta jurus ampuh untuk tetap tahan lama selama diranjang. Takkan Siwon gubris!

Siwon bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Melirik tajam kepada sahabat ikannya yang-untungnya- kini mulai membereskan berkas-berkas penting yang dibutuhkan sekertarisnya.

Siwon mengumpat. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan Donghae dengan perasaan dongkol tak terkira.

.

.

Donghae menghela napas.

Serius, ini baru pertama kali ia dihantui oleh bayangan si bocah seksi kemarin. Ia merasa kemana-mana ia berhalusinasi melihat sosok menawan itu diujung matanya. Ia merasa jika ia bertemu dengan sosok yang berkulit putih dan lebih pendek darinya, pikirannya otomatis langsung membayangkan sosok berambut pink itu. Dan sialnya, dadanya akan mulai berdenyut heboh, sementara jagoan kecilnya akan ikut-ikutan bereaksi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia berada dilorong, ia dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Ryeowook-kekasih dari Kim Yesung yang merupakan kepala manager di perusahaannya- yang kurang lebih memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan bocah itu. Kulit Ryeowook juga putih. Donghae sempat menahan napas ketika melihat punggung Ryeowook. Dan akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ketika diketahuinya itu adalah lelaki berbadan kecil itu.

Donghae tak habis pikir. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka hanya bertemu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Donghae tak bisa melepas bayangan bocah seksi itu begitu saja. Apa iya karena rematan-rematan nikmat dipenisnya yang membuat ia tak bisa mengenyahkan bocah itu dari pikirannya? Atau karena itu adalah rematan nikmat pertama kali yang ia dapat setelah sekian lama penisnya tak tersentuh oleh siapapun?

Donghae benar-benar gila jika harus hidup seperti ini!

Hidup tanpa seks sebelum menikah memang bukan masalah bagi Donghae selama ini. Tapi setelah bocah itu datang, pikiran mesumnya yang telah tenggelam didasar otaknya tiba-tiba mengapung. Antara bingung akan diapakan lagi penisnya dan juga hasrat yang mulai menggelora. Donghae tak mau mencari pemuas hasrat. Dan ia juga tak mau jika beronani terus menerus. Satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya adalah menahan ereksinya jika ia mulai bernafsu. Tapi itu terdengar sangat mustahil. Kemarin saja ia sempat merasakan linu karena ejakulasi yang tertunda. Apalagi menahan ereksi. Bisa-bisa Donghae yakin penisnya takkan mau menegak lagi.

Apa ia harus menemui si bocah? Lalu memintanya sedikit hand job mungkin? Selama itu tidak sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ia memasukkan penis(ke lubang manapun), Donghae terima-terima saja. Atau mungkin Donghae memintanya blow job? Mengingat bibir berisi itu terlihat sayang jika tak digunakan untuk mengulum sesuatu yang keras.

Ah, Donghae setengah tegang!

Bagaimana ini? Ia sedang melakukan meeting dengan perusahaan di Jepang. Rupanya kakaknya ingin sedikit bermain dengan perusahaa yang ada disana. Dan donghae ditunjuk sebagai wakilnya karena kakaknya tengah sibuk dengan bangunan baru perusahaan mereka disana. Dan ia setengah tegang. Donghae kagum sendiri dengan penisnya yang memang cepat sekali bereaksi jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan bocah itu.

Donghae menggigit bibir.

Meeting baru berjalan setengah jam. Dan nampaknya wakil dari Jepang sangat senang mengulur waktu.

Fuck, Donghae sedang tak ingin menahan ereksi hari ini.

.

.

"Kau terlihat ceria sekali,"

Kyuhyun, si tukang bermain menuding Hyukjae yang sibuk melahap buah asam kebanggannya dengan senyuman merekah tak kunjung luntur dari bibir tebalnya. Sebenarnya ia tak rela menghentikan acara memainkan psp nya, tapi melihat Hyukjae yang terlalu ceria membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak mengomentari sikap Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang bertingkah aktif kapan saja tak mengenal waktu itu biasa. Namun Hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum(bahkan ketika ia dibagikan ulangan mendadak untuk mata pelajaran yang Hyukjae benci-ekonomi- Hyukjae tetap tersenyum!) itu tidak biasa.

"Kemarin-kemarin kau hidup seperti zombie berjalan. Melamun tak tentu, dan mendapat omelan dari Ms. Lee untuk pertama kalinya! Sekarang kau tersenyum begini. Seperti kemarin yang sekolah hanya ruh mu saja. Kau tidak sedang sakit kan Hyuk? Atau kau jangan-jangan bipolar?"

Kyuhyun menyerocos tak henti. Menyuarakan semua unek-unek yang sepagian tadi mendekam dikepalanya. Kalau Hyukjae bipolar sih, memang tak ada masalah untuknya. Mereka telah menjadi sahabat selama yang pernah ia ingat. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah sejak kapan penyakit bipolar itu menyerang Hyukjae. Sudah sekian tahun, dan Kyuhyun tak tahu sama sekali. Sahabat macam apa ia? Kyuhyun berteriak hiperbola dalam pikirannya.

"..."

"Ya! Kau mengacuhkanku?!"

Kyuhyun kembali menodong Hyukjae. Kali ini dengan psp nya. Bertanya dengan nada tinggi seolah ia adalah seorang ibu yang baru saja menangkap basah anaknya sedang berciuman.

Hyukjae tak ambil pusing. Apa Kyuhyun tak lihat ia sedang menikmati surganya dunia? Biarkan saja Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Toh yang menanggung malu Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia juga akan berhenti dengan sendirinya ketika ia menjadi bahan tontonan dikantin akibat teriakannya. Hyukjae tak perlu repot-repot menyahut. Stroberi lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaan konyol sang sahabat. Bipolar apanya? Yang perlu hyukjae tahu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi seorang idiot seperti ini. Hyukjae hanya mengharapkan bahwa sahabatnya yang lain-Sungmin- tak terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun. Jika akibatnya seperti ini, Sungmin sendiri yang akan menyesal.

"Hyukjae bodoh!"

Sadar Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia, ia kembali membawa perhatiannya ke psp. Bermain psp sembari menanti Hyukjae menghabiskan apa yang disukai bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia kesal, tapi daripada ia berteriak lagi, dan mendapatkan tatapan gratis dari siswa yang ada, tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik Kyuhyun menamatkan game nya. Lalu membeli yang baru. Benar-benar tipikal seseorang yang gemar menghambur-hamburkan uang!

Hyukjae kembali makan dengan damai. Kyuhyun ternyata bisa bersikap dengan baik rupanya. Sisi positif yang bisa Hyukjae ambil selama ia menjadi pacar Sungmin. Kapan-kapan Hyukjae akan berterima kasih kepada Sungmin yang dapat merubah iblis jahat seperti Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit lunak.

Hyukjae akhirnya mendesah lega. Ia telah melahap habis semua makanan favoritnya(yang memakan waktu setengah dari waktu istirahat). Beberapa hari tak merasakan asam dan manis dari buah berbintik membuat mulutnya terasa hambar. Seperti ada yang kurang, padahal ia tak pernah absen meminum susu coklat(satu-satunya rasa yang ada selain stroberi didalam lemari pendingin) sebelum tidur. Ia memang benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa buah stroberi. Mungkin jika bisa, ia akan merealisasikan cita-citanya ke dunia nyata. Memiliki ladang buah stroberi adalah hal yang terbaik bagi Hyukjae.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun menyahut pendek. Masih jengkel karena tidak dapat respon dari Hyukjae tadi. Yang membuahkan tatapan aneh dari makhluk yang ada. Awas saja jika apa yang dibicarakan Hyukjae tak penting. Kyuhyun akan balas dendam dengan metode yang sama seperti Hyukjae tadi.

"Hei, mau tahu tidak?"

Hyukjae sedikit terkikik geli. Peristiwa Kyuhyun merajuk itu jarang terjadi. Dan sekalinya terjadi, Hyukjae tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Sungmin memang telah banyak merubah pribadi buruk Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

Hyukjae melihat Kyuhyun menekan tombol berhenti. Ia tersenyum amat manis.

"Aku... Hanya rindu dengan stroberi. Itu sebabnya aku tersenyum sejak masuk kelas. Kau tahu kan kemarin-kemarin aku tidak mood dengan stroberi?"

Dengan wajah yang super polos Hyukjae berbicara tentang kerinduannya kepada stroberi. Oh lihat saja, wajah pias kesal Kyuhyun akan terekam dengan baik dipikirannya. Andaikan ia membawa ponsel. Ia pasti akan merekam kejadian ini. Lalu akan memutar ulang ketika mereka berkumpul untuk reuni. Hyukjae takkan segan untuk menertawai wajah menggelikan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. Masam sekali, sampai Hyukjae dapat melihat satu garis lurus yang terbentuk dibibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang biasa menarik seringaian itu malah terjatuh ke garis lurus. Benar-benar bukan seorang Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menahan tawanya yang akan meledak setiap saat. Oh ya ampun, wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti idiot. Hyukjae tak menyangka ia akan mendapat momen dimana ia bisa menertawakan Kyuhyun sepuasnya seperti ini. Ingin meledek habis-habisan, tapi takut Kyuhyun takkan memberikan contekan lagi. Jadi Hyukjae mengurungkan niat awalnya. Daripada tidak diberi contekan, ia bisa menertawai Kyuhyun kapan saja.

"Oke oke. Aku minta maaf."

Hyukjae nyengir. Memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanya.

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Ini sesuatu yang beda dari yang lain. Janji tidak akan memberi tahu Sungmin dan siapapun?"

.

.

Sialan.

Penis Donghae terasa sakit sekali. Padahal ia sudah sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memikirkan bocah itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Penisnya malah semakin berdiri entah kenapa. Ugh, rasanya Donghae ingin mencabik-cabik wakil dari Jepang itu, yang kalau berbicara bisa memakan waktu yang lama. Apalagi basa-basi yang tak begitu enak didengar. Donghae benar-benar gerah dibuatnya. Dia bisa saja memotong pembicaraan pak tua itu. Tapi mengingat perusahaannya yang akan berkembang di negeri sana, mau tak mau Donghae harus bersikap sopan.

Lalu Donghae harus bagaimana? Benar-benar menemui bocah itu? Memintanya untuk melayaninya sebentar dihotel terdekat? Atau di toilet sekolah si bocah?

Berbagai kemungkinan mulai muncul dibenak Donghae. Sekali saja mungkin tak apa. Blow job cepat tak mungkin membuat mereka berdua menginginkan lebih.

Donghae sering menerima blow job sewaktu sekolah menengah. Dan ia tak berpikir untuk melanjutkannya ke arah yang lebih intim. Mungkin dengan si bocah Donghae bisa berbuat seperti itu juga.

Ya, mungkin itu keputusan yang tepat. Blow job dari bocah itu takkan berbeda dari blow job yang lain, kan?

Oh, betapa salah apa yang Donghae pikirkan.

Secepat kilat Donghae berjalan menuju ke toilet pribadinya. Ia harus segera menuntaskan hasratnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan si bocah. Dan tentunya, ia akan membuat penisnya nampak menggiurkan. Bulu-bulu penisnya yang lebat tak ia cukur. Cukup dengan menghilangkan rambut penisnya yang keriting. Lalu membiarkan sisanya tergerai indah. Ia juga harus bermain dengan sabun kali ini. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan benar-benar bertemu bocah itu. Maka dari itu ia harus membuat penisnya tercium wangi. Bukan aroma penis yang khas. Ia ingin si bocah merasakan nyaman ketika menyedot penisnya. Oleh karena itu ia akan membersihkannya maksimal setelah bermasturbasi. Oh, dan mari lupakan sejenak dadanya yang kembali berdentum tak nyaman serta gelenyar menggoda diperutnya, yang Donghae asumsikan sebagai sensasi biasa ketika penisnya memasuki tahap pengeluaran sperma.

Selesai menidurkan penisnya, Donghae cepat-cepat beranjak. Kalau tak salah ingat, ia menjumpai si bocah ketika ia berada didepan perusahaannya. Kemungkinan si bocah bersekolah tak jauh dari perusahaannya. Apalagi si bocah kemarin berjalan kaki. Mungkin rumahnya tak begitu jauh.

Donghae mengerutkan kening. Ia harus mengingat warna seragam si bocah. Atau paling tidak lambang yang tertempel pada seragam.

Ayo Donghae, ingat. Kau tak mungkin menjadi lulusan Cumlaude jika hal seperti itu saja kau tak berhasil mengingat. Ayo ingat!

Kau kemarin hampir memeluknya bukan? Bagaimana lambang yang tertempel dilengannya? Donghae ingat pakaiannya, bukan tubuhnya!

Donghae hampir memukul kepala mesumnya yang tak terkendali ketika ia mengingat tas si bocah yang terjatuh dilantai. Tas yang sedikit terbuka, dan terlihat warna biru laut menyembul diantara resleting.

Bletzer biru laut hanya dipakai oleh...

Seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu, wajah Donghae mendadak terang. Ia seolah telah menemukan harta yang paling berharga didunia. Senyumannya yang tampan tergurat jelas dibibirnya. Oh lihat, banyak karyawati mendadak pingsan dibuatnya karena tak sengaja melihat ke arah Donghae. Donghae tak ambil peduli karena yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah sekolah bocah tersebut.

"Donghae~"

Donghae mematung sesaat. Duh, siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya kali ini? Penisnya sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu sang bocah. Penisnya bahkan sudah bersih dan harum. Harusnya sekarang donghae menghiraukan panggilan tersebut dan mulai tancap gas menuju sekolah si bocah.

"Donghae, benar itu kau? Astaga kau sudah besar sekali,"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tak salah lagi. Itu suara Heechul hyungnya. Ck, untuk apa ia kembali setelah lama mendekam di China bersama pria kesayangannya? Bukannya Donghae tak sayang dengan seseorang yang ia anggap kakak sendiri selain kakak kandung lelakinya, tapi ia benar-benar tak berminat untuk bertemu Heechul. Heechul itu selalu saja memintanya untuk mencoba bermain ranjang selama semalam dengan seseorang. Katanya untuk membersihkan pikiran dari penatnya dunia, sekaligus bersenang-senang sedikit. Katanya juga, supaya ketika Donghae menikah, pasangannya takkan bosan dengan Donghae. Karena faktanya, Donghae benar-benar buta akan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan ketika diranjang. Heechul tentu tak mau adik lelaki tampannya membeo ketika akan bercinta. Benar-benar tak pantas, dengan wajah tampan sebagai pendukung, dan tak lupa pula tubuh atletis Donghae yang lumayan menggiurkan. Heechul akan benar-benar menyayangkan seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi pasangan Donghae. Bukannya menjadi malam pertama yang menggairahkan, adanya pasangan Donghae itu yang akan bekerja menaikturunkan badannya diatas Donghae.

Dan Donghae cukup jengah terus-terusan menolak permintaan Heechul yang ditelinganya terdengar mengerikan. Hei, ia bisa belajar kan kelak? Tidak harus sekarang. Internet memiliki ribuan cara dan tips bagaimana bercinta dengan baik(Donghae kali itu mendengus kasar yang dibalas gelengan kepala Heechul yang seolah mengejek Donghae yang tetap teguh pendirian dengan prinsip kunonya). Selama di China, apa saja yang Heechul lakukan? Tak mungkin dia hanya bergumul dengan Hankyung hyung, kan?

Ck! Donghae harap Heechul tak kembali menyuruhnya untuk meniduri seseorang. Ia tak berminat, demi Tuhan! Ia hanya ingin bocah pink itu. Bukan yang lain. Dan kalaupun Heechul tetap memaksanya, Donghae akan menerima paksaan Heechul dengan syarat bahwa yang ia tiduri harus bocah berambut pink itu. Siapa tahu Heechul dapat koneksi dengan si bocah. Jadi Donghae tak perlu repot-repot mencari keberadaan si bocah yang Donghae belum tahu pasti.)

"Ya! Donghae! Sapa hyungmu ini dengan benar!"

.

.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me, Hyuk!"

Kyuhyun berseru fasih dengan bahasa inggrisnya. Matanya membola menatap Hyukjae, sahabat monyetnya yang hanya memasang wajah polos tak tahu apa-apa sembari mengendikkan bahu. Mulutnya menganga lebar, benar-benar tak berniat menjaga image diri. Mereka masih di kantin. Berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun, mereka menjadi objek tatapan aneh-lagi- dari penghuni kantin.

Seolah tak tahu malu, Kyuhyun masih memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan tak percaya. Yang diam-diam Hyukjae ingin sekali mengabadikan raut menggelikan Kyuhyun. Hei, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti idiot sekarang. Jika saja Hyukjae dapat mengambil foto dari Kyuhyun, ia dapat mengirim ke mading sekolah. Agar seluruh siswa tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun yang selalu dielu-elukan dapat membuat ekspresi sedemikian rupa. Lupakan dengan Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan benar-benar mengambek dan tak akan membagi contekan lagi kepadanya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar terlalu berharga untuk tidak diabadikan.

"Hyuk, have you gone crazy? Oh my god, my friend is po-"

"Shut it, you pig!"

Benar-benar cari mati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia hampir menyerukan bahwa Hyukjae adalah bintang porno dengan lantang? Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya, Hyukjae akan menyumpal mulut ember Kyuhyun dengan psp nya. Sial sekali Hyukjae bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya mencari solusi masalah, ia malah memberi Hyukjae masalah baru. Masalah yang hampir saja membuat Hyukjae mati berdiri jika Kyuhyun benar-benar keceplosan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Penghuni dikantin itu tidak bodoh. Jika Hyukjae tak kalah cepat dari Kyuhyun, bisa dipastikan berita ia menjadi bintang porno akan menyebar dalam hitungan detik, mengingat siswa disekolahnya sangat suka dengan berita terhangat. Apalagi mulut mereka yang sama-sama ember seperti Kyuhyun. Mendadak Hyukjae menyesal telah menceritakan masalahnya pada Kyuhyun. Harusnya ia tahu Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini. Dan harusnya ia tahu, menceritakan masalahnya pada Kyuhyun takkan menghasilkan apa-apa.

Ya, Hyukjae memang belum menceritakan perihal dirinya adalah bintang porno. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya memerankan hal-hal mesum, Hyukjae masih dikatagorikan menjadi bintang porno, mengingat pekerjaannya memang sekitar menghisap penis seseorang dan menggesek-nggesek penis dengan kedua tangannya.

Mulanya Hyukjae sedikit bimbang untuk menceritakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Otaknya saja yang pintar dengan angka, tetapi jika bersangkutan dengan hal-hal lain selain angka. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi idiot sementara. IQ tingginya sama sekali tidak berguna jika digunakan dalam masalah seperti ini. Terbukti dari perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi.

Hyukjae mendesah.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur bercerita. Dan Hyukjae harap Kyuhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada siapapun. Sedikit menyesal, karena ia memilih Kyuhyun sebagai teman curhat. Tetapi tak apalah. Mereka bersahabat telah begitu lama. Dan seingatnya, Kyuhyun takkan melakukan hal bodoh diluar akal sehatnya(kecuali insiden teriakan tadi).

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku... aku bisa mengontrol diriku sekarang. Dengar Hyuk. Aku sahabat baikmu. Jadi aku akan selalu mendukungmu bagaimanapun jati dirimu. Aku bukannya ingin membongkar rahasiamu tadi. Maaf karena aku malah berteriak seperti itu. Tapi Hyuk, kau ini masih dibawa umur. Kalau film yang kau bintangi dicekal. Kau bisa saja masuk penjara. Penjara untuk mereka yang berusia dibawah umur. Kau tahu kan, semacam pusat rehabilitasi. Kau mau hal itu terjadi? Aku bukannya ingin menakutimu, karena jujur. Membayangkan kau dipenjara itu cukup membuatku sendiri takut. Tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan kalau film yang kau mainkan aman dari pihak berwajib kan? Demi Tuhan, aku sahabatmu. Dan kau baru menceritakannya dua tahun setelah kau diangkat menjadi bintang film? Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Speechless.

Siapa yang tidak. Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa berbicara seperti itu. Hyukjae rasanya ingin mengejek kepedulian Kyuhyun. Tapi tak sampai hati. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun berkata panjang lebar seperti ini. Tatapannya juga seperti khawatir dan kesal. Kalau tidak benar-benar disaat yang genting, Kyuhyun takkan bersikap seperti ini. Oh, Hyukjae merasa tersentuh.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Kau lucu sekali. Tapi tenang saja. Heechul hyung benar-benar menjaga ketat film yang ia produksi. Tak mungkin sampai dipasarkan. Karena film yang ia buat, kebanyakan hanya untuk mengikuti ajang kontes ternama. Kalau aku benar-benar dicekal, Heechul hyung pasti akan bertindak sesuatu untukku. Hehe, tak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku,"

Hyukjae mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. Ah, manisnya. Andaikan saja Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seperti ini terus-terusan. Tak menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Hyukjae pasti akan senang sekali. Tenggorokannya takkan kering karena sering mengomeli Kyuhyun. Hyukjae juga takkan mencak-mencak lagi karena kejahilan Kyuhyun.

Tapi itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin. Setan didalam diri Kyuhyun terlalu kuat mendominasi.

"Ck, bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti adikmu, Hyuk."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menampik tangan Hyukjae. Membuahkan dengusan tak suka ala Hyukjae yang dibarengi dengan pelototan mengintimidasi. Sudah kubilang, Kyuhyun akan selamanya menjadi setan yang terus membuat Hyukjae kesal.

Hyukjae sendiri tak ingin ambil pusing memikirkan bagaimana dulu ia bisa bersahabat dengan setan jahil seperti Kyuhyun. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah akrab. Dan bahkan menghina satu sama lain sudah terasa biasa.

"Lalu, lelaki berpenis panjang itu bagaimana? Kau tak ingin mencari dia?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya. Ia kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu. Selera Hyukjae ternyata unik juga. Seorang paman yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya dan Hyukjae. Entah sepuluh atau dua puluh, Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan Hyukjae dengan lelaki berumur yang jalan bergandengan. Pasti banyak yang menyangka mereka adalah sepasang ayah dan anak. Yang justru malah menguntungkan Hyukjae dan paman tersebut. Karena seseorang takkan curiga dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tak berpikir kemarin-kemarin aku menggalau karena apa, huh?"

"Oh, astaga! Jadi karena itu kau kemarin seperti mayat hidup? Ya ampun, jika kau menceritakan padaku hari sebelumnya, aku bisa saja membantumu, Hyuk!"

"Membantuku? Caranya?"

"Hyuk, kau tahu kan, aku ikut club padus sekolah?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan club mu?"

"Kau tahu, kan aku ketuanya."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Duh, kau tidak lupa kan kalau Ryeowook wakilku?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa sih Kyu? Aku tak bisa melihat hubungan antara kau dan club mu dengan masalahku."

"Lee Hyukjae, kau idiot! Kau lupa kalau Yesung hyung, kekasih Ryeowook yang pernah ikut pentas seni sekolah kita itu adalah salah satu anggota dari perusahaan Haru&amp;One Day? Tentu kita bisa meminta Ryeowook untuk mencarikan lelaki impianmu melalui Yesung hyung!"

.

.

TBC/END?

Hehehe, cuma mau bilang makasih udah mau nunggu dan baca cerita ini, apalagi sampe nge fave~ maaf udah bikin kalian greget gara-gara haehyuk ga ketemu-ketemu, soalnya ide utama ceritanya gitu XD/kicked/ nggak ah, canda~ mereka pasti ketemu kok, kalo saya lagi mood/slapped/

Anyway, keep waiting for me?


End file.
